


Falling

by Offbrand_Bepis



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Dissorder, Fainting, Gen, It's just some wholesome content, okay?, pots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Bepis/pseuds/Offbrand_Bepis
Summary: This all started when Ethan was nineteen. He had just moved to L.A to make it as a successful Youtuber and learn how to be an independent adult. The day it happened was a Sunday, and that’s about all he can remember. Ethan had gotten up and out of bed, hopped in his car and made his way to his good friend, Markiplier’s house. He loved referring to Mark as his good friend. When he arrived at Mark’s house, he was welcomed in and took a seat at the Markiplier Makes setup.Tyler walked through the door shortly after and the three of them started filming. The things that Markiplier would be making were cookies. A simple batch of sugar cookies that could either be absolutely amazing or cause a very large fire. It was honestly a toss-up. However, it turns out that Tyler is a reasonably good baker. The recording ended near thirty minutes, it was only a fifteen minute video.Amy turned off the camera, and Mark, Tyler, and Ethan all got up from their seats. Well, Ethan tried to get out of his seat. He passed out before his right foot landed on the floor.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Mark Fischbach (Platonic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction, I'm just using my favorite youtubers as my characters. I've been experimenting with writing about health problems and I came across fainting dissorders. I've tried to keep all of the relationships in this either platonic or a relationship that already exists.

“Ethan! Ethan!” A distant shouting caused his ear to ring. His eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He was on the floor, Mark, Tyler, and Amy were surrounding him, and from what he could figure, he had passed out. “Ethan are you okay?” Asked a very frazzled and concerned Mark. “I think I’m fine.” Ethan said meekly. “Well you're not, you just passed out!” Tyler empathised. Ethan's face dropped. “Oh really, Tyler? I didn’t notice.” 

“Well, clearly it didn’t cause much damage.” Amy snarked. Ethan tried to push himself off of the floor, but got far too dizzy to do so. When Mark and Tyler realized that Ethan couldn’t get up, they scooped him up by his arms and placed him onto a chair. Mark took a deep breath before asking Ethan a few questions.

“Have you drunk enough water in the last few days.” Ethan gave a curt nod. “When was the last time you slept?” “Last night.” Ethan quickly responded. “Have you experienced shortness of breath recently?” Ethan’s eyes darted to Amy and Tyler, who were just as shocked at Mark’s full doctor mode as he was. Ethan shook his head in response to Mark’s question.

Mark’s brows furrowed. “Well then I guess you're just fucked.” He shrugged his shoulders. That comment earned a giggle from Ethan as well as the other people in the room. “But that’s actually really weird to pass out unprompted.” Amy interjected. “Yeah, maybe you should see a doctor.” Tyler agreed. 

So Ethan took his friend's advice. The day after, he scheduled a doctor's appointment. Said appointment was scheduled for the week after. That week was difficult to say the least. 

The next couple of years he knew what was wrong with him. A fainting disorder called Postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome. Or POTS. POTS is a disorder that can make one feel lightheaded or faint. It happens when your autonomic nervous system doesn’t work properly, which is basically your breathing and heart rate and stuff. Which kinda sucks for Ethan because he does a lot of moving around.

He never felt the need to tell youtube about this. All he needed was to make sure his friends knew that he could faint really easily and to not be concerned. And, for the most part, he was successful in not allowing the internet to know this. Sure, he’s fainted on camera, but he’s edited those takes out really easily. 

That Christmas, he elected to stay in L.A. Make his first Christmas in L.A actually in L.A. His roommate, Katherine, was staying with her family, so he was essentially alone on Christmas. What a LifeTime movie plot. But in all honesty, he enjoyed being alone. He could cook himself something nice, and buy himself something of a gift. Maybe get something for his friends.

He was storming up gift ideas when his phone rang. It was Mark! Ethan quickly picked up the phone. “Hey, Mark! What’s up?” Ethan said patiently as he waited for a response. “Do you want to do a Christmas live with me?” Mark asked. “Sure! What for though?” Ethan questioned. “I don’t know. I just want to go live.” Mark answered. “Sounds good to me, when though?” “Right now!” 

Ethan walked over to his computer setup and took a seat. First he got on comms with Mark. “Can you hear me good, Ethan?” “Yeah.” “Okay.” Then they booted up an indie Christmas themed game and began to play. The game had a simple premise, collect presents across the map, turn them in for coins, which can be used to buy weapons and armour, then battle your opponent. 

Mark and Ethan played a few rounds to fruition and the chat was eating their banter up. Somewhere around the sixth or seventh round, Ethan started getting really dizzy. He tried his best to stay focused on the live and not his building nausea. But nothing he did fended off the building feeling of a knockout. Ethan took one deep breath and Lights Out.


End file.
